Not Done Yet, Nice Try
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: The Beta Kids have escaped the game's clutches and returned to their lives. Dave and Jade are together, John and Rose as well. Now, their children are being punished for their cheating to escape the treacherous game. The game's not done yet. Nice try kids. {Good results equals Continuation :) }
1. The Players From The Knight and Witch

If a lot of people like this, I'll put the rest up. So, enjoy. Credit given to MoonlightNightmare for beginning. For those that have already read the pre-beta version here is the updated. Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to read this.

* * *

"dave! stop it! i have to cook!"A tall dark haired woman in her mid-20's shouted through giggles at her boyfriend. The older blonde haired male, had come up behind her and was tickling her, and now it was messing up her cooking. She tried everything to make him stop but nothing worked, "dave, please!"

He stopped only when his arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her back close to his chest. It'd been a while since they'd had some time like this, almost completely alone. In fact it been almost 7 years.

"dave! come on, lemme go!"the Jade eyed young woman pleaded, though inside she was enjoying the closeness. She got lost in the rhythmic stirring of her dinner pot, and the sound of Dave's breathing in her ear, as his head rested on her shoulder.

She was in fact so lost in the moment that she didn't hear the approach of one of the smaller members of the house. "Ugh, Mom! Could you two not get a room!?"

Dave unlatched his grip on his soon-to-be fiance and went over to his daughter, stooping down to her level and messing up her hair.

"hows it going kiddo?"Dave asked, smirking at the expression on the blonde headed child's face.

"Don't touch the hair Dad!"The little sass-master-and-rapster known as Leanne Strider whined. Seven years old, and the spitting image of her father only female. What a lovely combination. Already she was heart breaker, just like her dad.

"Lynn. Go get washed up for supper."Jade, the young woman from before, chided and the little blonde haired female started in the direction of the bathroom, but was stopped quickly by the wail of her little sister.

"Momma! Lynn broke my new toy!" This was their five year old girl, Mary Jenna Harley. Mary Jenna Harley: five years old, jet black hair and forest green eyes. This little girl was like the remade picture of her mother when she played Sburb.

Dang, forgot to mention something. Mary loves biology and agriculture from her mother's side. Uh, and Lynn Strider loves sword-fighting, music-mostly fast paced and awesome stuff like her favorite, Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, and of course, role-playing games, mostly from her father's side. She gets the gaming talent from Vriska as you can't see for yourself. Anyways...

Jade went over to the two siblings, making Dave step back a bit to let miss I'm-The-Nicest-Mother-Ever do her work. It was actually nostalgic for Dave to see his two girls fighting over something so trivial. It was like him and...Bro before the game.

Even thinking this made unwanted tears prick at the edges of his ruby red eyes. Dave put his forearm up to his eyes, wiping away the tears.

Although, Lynn saw him do so and tapped her mother's shoulder.

"yes dear?" Jade sung out to Lynn wearing an almost yandere-ish smile.

_"Is Daddy crying?" _This made Jade quickly stand and go over to her long time boyfriend. He was obviously remembering when his Bro died and when they fought on their rooftop before the game started.

When Jade came near him, he immediately hugged her, gripping the back of her shirt which surprised her. He wasn't normally like this because of his esteemed 'Strider swag'.

"i cant do it anymore jade i miss him too much and its my fault hes dead..." Dave sobs into her cashmere sweater. Jade softly strokes that tuft of blonde hair that she loves so much.

"oh you didn't kill your brother, dave. it was a drunk driver. the police told you that the driver was arrested for carrying and delivering cocaine. dave please stop crying..."

Lynn then tugged on her mother's long black skirt lightly. "Mom, why does Dad cry every time we fight?"

Jade looks down at Lynn, still holding emotionally damaged Dave in her arms. "oh honey, i'm not sure daddy wants to talk about it just-"

"its fine..." Dave echoes, prying himself painfully away from Jade to sit down on their velvet love-seat. "go ahead. they deserve to know jade. ill be fine..."

The older's words, however, weren't enough to enough to _fully_ convince the blackette, but she went ahead and began. Caution was laced heavily into her tone, trying to avoid any nerve-striking moments within the story. Though, that was extremely hard due to the fact that **every **part was nerve-striking. Jade absolutely hated to see anyone cry and see Dave cry was like the world ending for her.

Jade took a deep breath and started. "children, we've been keeping...a secret from you." The two clueless sisters looked at each other then back at their worried mother. "your father's brother...he...dave are you sure i should continue?" Jade looked back at him, panicking inside, but calm outside.

"yea go ahead jade." Dave rests his head on the palms of his hands. "i said ill be okay. they deserve to know about...Bro." Even saying his name made Dave remember unwanted memories.

"Doesn't he have a name, Momma?" Mary asks, making the two parents shake their heads.

"no, or at least, we didn't know his name." Jade looks back at Dave, who shrugs.

"i never really knew his name i just knew him as Bro plus due to all the strifes i could never really ask him you know." Lynn then started sniffling a little, and tackle-hugged her father.

"I'm so sorry, Dad... I don't mean to make you sad. You don't have to bring it up, Dad." Dave then picked Lynn up, sitting her on his shoulder.

"i think your mother is rubbing off on you, lynnie." He says with a smile.

Jade, now holding Mary, puffs childishly, facing away from Dave.

Lynn blinks a few times, tilting her head to the side. "Is that good or bad?"

Dave chuckles lightly, ruffling the smaller's blonde hair. "thats very good." He pulls Jade closer to him, pecking her on the cheek. "very very good. but keep that strider swag you have okay? you can never have too much of that."

Then, the family laughed together at Dave's joke.

* * *

Okay, like I said, if this gets good results, I'll put up the rest of the chapters. I'll introduce the other two next gen players if it's really good. (Not that I won't anyways...) :P


	2. The Players From The Seer and Heir

The second part as promised. Humor intended but not clarified. I'm taking god tier tests the way the Next Gen players would take them and I already have a few. Mary's. She is the Witch of Light. I getting Lynn's right now, hold up...)

* * *

_A middle aged man stands in a room with his wife. Today, March 30th, just so happens NOT to be this man's 28th birthday. What will be the name of this (still pretty young) man?_

_NOPE. NO REFERENCES. NO REFERENCES FOR YOU. :D_(I answered it like Lynn and she got Thief of Hope. Atta girl.)

* * *

A middle aged man stands in his home's living room, watching a familiar movie he had watched millions of times before, and realized it had sucked as much as Dave told him it did. He still watched it from time to time, for nostalgia purposes. He really wants to contact his alien friends again, but their Pesterchum accounts were long since forgotten, but still faintly reign in his mind, as well as his wife's.

Speaking of his wife, here she comes. "John, I highly suggest figuring out what you're wearing for tonight's meeting with the principal of Jack's school."

John stood from his place on the rather oddly patterned couch, and walked up to his wife wearing a goofy smile. "aw, why can't i wear this, rose?"

Rose raised a brow and placed a hand on her hip. "John. You know better. Plus, you look goofy as it is. At least make yourself presentable." She leaned forward a little, twirling her finger around a piece of John's hair that fell in front of his face, and releasing it.

She then turned towards the kitchen. John quickly followed suit.

"aw, rose, please? i'm sure mr. noir won't mind. we're really good friends." John wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulder, pecking her cheek.

"Before, John. Before the game and was merged with Jade's dog. You were good friends with him. He doesn't like you at all, John." Rose pointed out, making him laugh nervously.

"i'm getting there. hey, maybe we could all be great friends again someday!" John hugged his wife. She hugged back quickly, but then pushed him away.

"Not now, John. I have to make dinner. So, please return to watching that god-awful movie of yours." Rose began to rummage through the fridge for ingredients. Rose was cut short of her rummaging by John grabbing her wrist and spinning her upwards to face him.

"John." Rose tried to focus her attention, but to no avail. John's face was oddly serious as he looked down at Rose, it almost scared he the way he was looking at her.

Seeing the fright in the other's facial features, John's grip loosened and he bit his lip. He completely let go and swiftly turned, shutting his eyes quickly to ward off any traces of sadness in her sky blue eyes.

Rose saw his attempt at this and grasped his wrist with a light, delicate touch. "Look at me, John." He turned his head slightly and behind those lens reflected the actual Egbert that John didn't wish to become, but the game made him that way. Those lens reflected the image of his dead father.

"I know you want to be here for the kids and I, but what happens happens, John." Rose chose her words wisely, being careful not to trigger anything. John sighed and looked away from her again.

"it's not just that. the game hated me, it always hated me rose..."He attempted to grin, but he looked like a deformed trickster. "i don't our kids to ever heard about that _damn_ game. it's a devil in a fun-filled _fucking_ adventure. it kills, and it cowers while it watches you run from everything in fear, then watches you as you die at the end."

Rose hugged her shaking husband from behind, not letting go. "i just don't want...i don't want to lose you anymore than i already have..."

Rose sighed into his airy sweater that he once wore in the game. "You won't, John. You'll always be right here next to me, no matter what."

Just after that moment, the fast pitter-patter of footsteps echoed down the stairs nearby. John turned his head in amusement as two figures' silhouette sketch themselves as they race down the stairs. "ready dear?"

Rose nods, walking up behind him as the details of the figures come into view. "I always am, John."

"mom!" Calls a boyish voice, which did belong to a young man. "i swear i didn't do anythin', it was all that lil' fucker's fault!"

Rose narrowed her eyes at her 10 year old son's word usage. She taught him better. Much, _much _better. "Jack Egbert, you shall not use such words around me or your father." This boy, Jack Egbert, was the spitting image of his father and had the personality to go with it, but with his mother's lavender eyes.

John chuckled, walking up to his son with a toothy smile. "aw, it's the first time he's actually said it around us, dear. give him a chance."

Rose looks at John for a moment before huffing. "This is why we shouldn't leave him with Dave anymore when we're out of town..."

Jack's face sunk in despair. "naw don't do that! uncle dave's awesome! i love hangin' out with 'im, mom!" Jack did his best puppy face that his father taught him, that a certain blonde always fell for.

Rose looked away quickly, but found herself sighing. "Fine, you can still go to Dave's house on the weekends..."

Jack cheered, high-fiving his father cheerily. "thanks momma! i love ya!" And, he took off upstairs where people were talking through a microphone to him. He seriously played too much of HALO IV.

Soft moccasins edged towards them accompanied with a slightly louder voice. "Hello Mother. I'd Absolutely Love To Ask You Something. It Is Very Peculiar To Me And My Thinking Capacity, So I'd Love To Clarify. Is That Okay?"

That was their little 8 year old daughter, Jill Lalonde. She was the spitting image of her mother, having the...lengthy vocabulary of Rose's as well, but having John's sky blue eyes. It always made Rose smile to see a little version of her. It was like reversing time, but that was Dave's job, so she was breaking that law that Dave created.

"Absolutely, Jill. What's your question?" Rose kneels down to her level, smiling softly.

"I Was Wondering About Some Aliens Called Trolls. They've Appeared In Some Of My Dreams, And I'm Not Sure How To Interpret It Unless I Know A Little More About Them." Rose blinked, eyes wide.

Trolls? That word struck something in their mind. A memory. Something they each remembered about the trolls. Funny, both were about...someone named Karkat?

"D-Dear, you have such a creative mind!" Rose emphasized. She was actually scared to talk about this topic with John in the vicinity, so she tried to say that. However, her daughter kept a straight face as she continued.

"How Exactly Should I Have A Creative Mind About Something That Doesn't Exist, Let Alone A Person Of Rainbow Colors Such As Mutant Red, Royal Purple, And Middle Class Green." She even specified colors that the two somehow knew very well.

They knew the colors from the game. John chuckled, his sky blue eyes clouded with worry. "jillie, you're so cute! why would you say that our blood is mutant?"

Jill's eyes narrowed as they delicately danced from face to face. "You're Hiding Something From Me. I Know They're Trolls. There's One Specific One I've Seen Quite Recently. I Do Believe Her Name Was Ms. Pyrope, Terezi Pyrope."

Rose's scared lavender eyes were now hazed with several emotions, among those were fear and remembrance. "Ter..."Rose hoarsely whispered, remembering those blind prophet letters and the devilish attitude. "...ezi?"

Jill's expression softened as a tear rolled down her mother's face. "Yes. I Do Hope I Haven't Upset You, Mother." She headed back upstairs, leaving the two parents to awe at her knowledge about something they've long forgotten, let alone told their children.

What were they going to tell Jill now? That the trolls were real? Terezi was a living trolls with teal blood? What were they going to do?

* * *

Mary's the Witch of Light, and Lynn's the Thief of Hope. I'm just got done with Jill's test, and she's the Seer of Hope. Ha ha ha. I'll have Jack's for you next chapter.


	3. I Told You It Wasn't Done

I got Jack's class! It's...the Knight of Rage? Wow, okay then. This should be fun. Third chapter and the beginning of the end of the world...again. XD You know how it is, fellow homestuckers. (I'm actually putting it like Homestuck from the children's POV but when the parents come in I'll switch back, okay? No confusion, please. It only makes it harder, even though I must've already confused you.) I just took it for myself and I got Meulin's God Tier. LOL

* * *

You are LYNN STRIDER and you currently are playing an online computer game with your best friend. She's honestly not that bad, and she's extremely helpful when you don't know where to go.

Oh, by the way, you're playing Minecraft on your favorite troller's server, Omega Realm. You are 'new' to this game, but you know enough, like how to make a sword and a house, so you're good for now. That is until you come across some ghasts or blazers. You stop making your weapons to read what she was saying in the chat.

yoimhereguys: wow  
yoimhereguys: am i being trolled man  
**Zek**: ?  
yoimhereguys: dude you trollin me?  
yoimhereguys: hey gunnergirl tp to me  
gunnergirl101: aight im comin

You type in the stuff you needed to teleport to her, and once you got there, the little air bubbles appeared on your screen. You narrow your eyes at the dozens of squids in her large house, and start raging the chat.

gunnergirl101: yo quit it who ever is doin this shit  
Zek: something wrong?  
yoimhereguys: well my house is filled with squids and water  
yoimhereguys: its rather pissing me off  
gunnergirl101: hey calm down  
gunnergirl101: ill try to fix it  
gunnergirl101: just hold up

You start messing around with the donator controls, being able to go on creative mode and such, and end up with a house full of wolfs.

gunnergirl101: well damn  
yoimhereguys: really  
yoimhereguys: wolfs?  
10FCBMAN: wolves and its better than squids right?  
yoimhereguys: suppose so i could meat from em  
gunnergirl101: lol  
gunnergirl101: poor doggiez

You watch in an eerie silence as she kills the wolves one by one with her diamond sword. Soon after she gives you some cooked meat in return, a ping from your computer makes you jump.

You go onto your Gmail account and there lays a new ad. Something about a hip new role-play game. Being a gaming freak, you'd love to see what it's about. However, due to you having your mother's slight paranoia, you Skype call your friend.

"What's up, Lynnie?" Your friend, Ally Smith, calls. The tapping of keys in her microphone tells you that she's fighting a mob with a bunch of other people already.

"hey i got this email on my gmail and it says its a role-play game." You tell your best friend in a cautious manner. Although Auntie Vriska said that role-play games were always cool, this one had a evil ring to it for a simple word. "should i play it?"

Still tapping at her keys, but at a slower pace, she hums. "What's it called?"

You look back at it and hum as well. "Sburb."

* * *

You are MARY JENNA HARLEY and you sit in your room, reading some Fanfiction through your account and your annoying email on Yahoo popped up again, showing a large ad for some game that looked rather simple. You don't like simple, but this ad made you become interested. It peaked at your curiosity and your hobbies.

It read, 'This new game is a mix of biology and farming and hanging out with friends without leaving your house! Try it for free! [DOWNLOAD]'

In the back of your mind, you thought that you should go ask your mom about it, but at the center of your mind was playing games to connect with your sister. You and you sister, not matter how much it seemed you two got along well, didn't get along unless you guys talk about games or that stupid game called Minecraft.

However, the name of this game rolled off your tongue like silky sweet honey. It sounded foreign and out there. Like it existed in some other galaxy. It was an interesting name, and you absolutely adore interesting and especially foreign. Foreign sounded so _exotic, so exciting. _It was a temptation not so easily resisted and waited on, even for you, who had great patience for things. Unlike your sister, who couldn't sit still unless she was playing Minecraft or whatever.

It's name, so exotic, so spacious and had room for so much more, was so delicious as you whispered it to yourself. "Sburb..."

* * *

Jade was walking past Lynn's bedroom, where she usually would be screaming and cursing at the screen of her laptop. However, this time, she wasn't. She was speaking low and cautiously, it made Jade perk up as she passed, making her creep back.

When she hid behind the frame, listening in, she heard some interesting things that she, unfortunately, hadn't taken a liking to. "i don't know...i don't wanna worry mom with a silly game. i mean seriously, why would they even give a game that suppose to 'make your life worthwhile' a five letter name? that's just fucking stupid."

A garbled voice came over her microphone, making Lynn scowl lightly. Lynn sighed irritably. "no i won't ask my dad about it either. no, ally. i don't think he even has time for me anymore, let alone to talk about this damned game."

That garbled voice cackled then said something, making Lynn smile brightly. "i know i know. still, i don't think dad has time for my silly games..." A hint of forlorn could be detected in Lynn's voice as she lowered her head to her game on the computer screen. "maybe i should ask auntie vriska about it. i don't want to bother them anymore than i already have."

Jade was discouraged by this as she quickly hurried downstairs, where Dave sat on the couch. Jade walked up behind him, a worried expression written across her normally cheerful face. When she tapped him on the shoulder, he smiled at her, standing from his place.

"yea jade?" Dave asked, not seeing the expression that could've been written in ink on her face.

"i think...we did something wrong with lynn..." Jade sniffed away tears. Dave then saw the expression clearly and rounded the couch, holding her small hands in his.

"what is it ill go talk to her for you jade." Dave asked her, hoping to relieve her of that painful expression she wore only once before.

"lynn..."Jade looks down at her feet. "...doesn't trust us enough to tell us what's going on. i have a feeling that its more than school and it has to deal with a game..." This much was enough to make Dave travel up to her room.

* * *

You sigh into your microphone with dread. "now i hope they didn't overhear me..." Then, at that moment, your dad opens your door.

You quickly spin around, minimizing your Gmail window, so he won't see the ad you were considering on taking up. "hey dad." You keep a straight face, no matter how much you want to smile at him coming in here to talk to you.

"hey," A wariness in your father's voice makes your heartbeat speed up and your breathing to become slightly snagged. "your mother thinks we did something wrong with you when she heard you talk about something with your friend mind telling me about it so we dont have to worry?"

You scowl harshly as you snap your head towards the screen again. You're tempted to just ignore the question like it wasn't even asked in the first place. You should have knew. Nothing ever _f__ucking_ goes your **_fucking_** way!

You clench your fist once before slamming down on the keys, raging the chat on Minecraft earning you a few weird question from the perverts you avoid on the server. They're blocked out though, but you still know what they mean. "it's nothing dad." You hiss like a viper.

Though, your father doesn't leave. And then, Ally calls through her new microphone, _"Something wrong?" _You put the microphone to your lips because of the beaten down quality of the sound on the other end and say softly to her,

"it's nothing. give me a moment ally." You readjust your mic to where she wouldn't be able to overhear you and your father, that is...if you even spoke at all.

Your father was silent for a moment, watching you destroy a mob of skeletons by yourself with another group by spazzing the button in rage and contemplation. When your next checkpoint is reached, he speaks up.

"look you can talk to us about-"

"it's nothing dad."

"lynnie-"

"i said it's nothing dad." Your voice raised from it's former soft point, your rage at yourself and your mother for tuning in boiling over uncontrollably.

"please." Your father's normally covered eyes are now revealed, which are a shade of red that makes you wants to just run away, and just hide from everything. It's bad enough you're doing a horrible job at dealing with 8th graders -not to mention some of them adore you already because you stood up to them- and now this _bullshit. _Why did your mother have that super-sensitive hearing like a _fucking _dog? It's fucking annoying!

Rrrrr, it's gets on your nerves every time she runs off to your dad, who obviously didn't have any time for you since he started at that new record company downtown.

A few well-earned compliments from the more-experienced members of the group you're in doesn't, however, make you satisfied. It just make your lips curl downwards in rage. Why, the **hell**, couldn't you get the same compliments from your parents?! Just, why couldn't you?

"i just want to know..." His eyes are looking at you, plead etched in their surface along with surprise, probably at your reaction at him coming into your room. "youre my daughter lynnie and i would do anything for you you know that right?"

"oh yeah? are you sure about that dave!" Your voice raised almost to full rage, but still held a shred of hope within it, as you used your dad's full name for the first time. You felt like you didn't know anyone anymore. Everyone is a stranger to you. You immediately feel regret for not calling him your father or dad, and thinking him as a stranger.

"i'm...i'm sorry dad. i...just don't want to worry you guys any more. i know i've been a shit head towards you guys, and you guys want me to be more like Mary or Auntie Kanaya or even Feferi to say the least." You spill softly, your character unmoving in the inventory, to have an excuse to use to say you were doing something.

In his eyes, lay recognition and soft happiness. You don't know this because you're busy making torches for the rest of the team to use, because you're their last shred of hope for dealing weaponry and supplies. He then places his hand on your shoulder and your fingers stop moving in a flash of a second. You want to continue typing, but you suddenly can't. Like time stopped on you, and you're immobile. You look over at your dad and see, for a flash second, a small clock in his eyes, but it disappears and you think it's your imagination.

"you wont worry us and you havent been anything but the worried kid towards us." This makes you giggle slightly, your fingers laying on your lap uncontrollably."your mother and i just want you to be you it's our duty to act like normal parents." He finishes, and you pick up afterwards, following the topic of worry and obvious paranoia.

"well i was asking ally what she knew about this game ad that came up on my gmail." You are able to move your hands willingly again as you place your finger on the Windows key.

A box appears with a green circle with many curves laced in it as the bar below it builds up in blue. You blink and tilt your head to the side. "what? downloading i never clicked download...or at least i don't remember..." You look over at your father quickly as fear quickly covers his former parental stare.

"shit. not again." You hear him curse under his breath as he quickly stands and rushes out, downstairs. Your face pales as you whisper to yourself,

"what happened?"

* * *

A little long I know. Okay, i lost track and I a bit mad at certain people, so forgive me.


	4. Aren't I An Excellent Host?

Okay, here's next chapter. Enjoy, and thanks you to people who have read it. I appreciate it, since I now I'm a horrible Dave. :) BTW, I forgot to mention last chapter that it's been sped up about 5 years for each of them,s o they'll be around the age that the kids were when the played. So...: Lynn: 14 years old, Jack: 13 years old, Mary: 12 years old, Jill: 11(1/2) years old

* * *

You are JACK EGBERT and you are currently playing one of your favorite games with your BFO. Your 'Best Friend Online', to clarify. You might a personality that makes you seem incredibly childish, but you're really not when it comes to certain things.

You have a Skype and a Gmail, so you two can keep in touch, but she's hardly ever on Skype unless she's on a call with this Ally chick. You wonder for a bit who that Ally chick might be, but not long enough before a little box appears at the bottom right of your screen, saying you got an email.

Feeling excited that she replied to your email, you hurriedly switch windows. To your disappointment, it isn't her. It's a dumb freaking ad. It's title is quite interesting, though. It has an exotic flavor to it, ingredients to it that nothing else can consist of. Something that would easily pushing your boredom that always edges nearer away.

You hum as you ignore the voices in the back of your head to delete it, and click on it to read more. It's description is, 'This hip new adventure game allows you to meet up with friends of yours all around the world, from California to Japan to England, you name it! If you want to meet up with someone that you hardly get in touch with, this is the game for you. Join your friends in this epic adventure game that will keep you on your toes!'

You take a short breath before you try to delete it. You drag your mouse over to the trashcan emoticon, and it slides away. Confused, you edged towards it again, causing it to flutter off the screen. Just after full confusion fills your mind, a sinister white box appears with crackling green letters. A loading screen appears over the message, but you only look at the letters that keep you glued to your seat.

_**Hello there. I will be your excellent host. Welcome to Sburb, new player.**_

* * *

You are JILL LALONDE and you are asleep in your pure yellow bed, like the ones in your dreams. Your once pleasant dream is clouded with horror. Blood on checkered tile. Your heartbeat picks up.

"This isn't the end, girl. Just wait for the rest." A rather sinister voice barks as you jump up, it's shimmering white fangs embedded in your memory for a long time to come, and most likely- more horrors to follow it's approach.

You feel hot wet tears sketch your horrified face in desperation. A ping from your laptop makes you yelp slightly. This was so out of your character. However, that nightmare scared the life out of you. Thank god nothing will ever happen to you or your family like that...right?

You are still too young to learn about all that, but when you shut your eyes once more-hoping to catch another glimpse of something to warn your parents about, they pop up. Or, at least, their eyes. Blank and lifeless adult eyes stare at each other, then a smile races across your mind's eye, and then the blood trails across the checkered floor once again.

Oh no...You're father and mother are going to die. You have to warn them, but this rather plain ad strikes your attention. It looks rather interesting despite it's physical appearance. You might actually try it someday, if it gets back to you.

Unfortunately-and unbeknownst to you, you make the same mistake your brother did and tried to delete it. Your mouse rolls over the trashcan and it hazes away before you can click on it. You furrow your eyebrows in confusion. You simply thought nothing of it, and began to click out of the window, but then, something happens that makes you scared.

A white box with a circle you've seen before in your dreams, and a download bar appears over your email box, followed by crackling green lettering sprawled across the remainder of the screen.

**_You're not the only one. You just followed in your brother's steps. I am your host, however. So, welcome to Sburb, my dear._**

You gasp and jump up, running over to your brother's room in a panic. You see that same white box, with a sentence that makes you shudder under it.

"What, Did You Sign Me Up For, Jack?" You command your brother for answers why it suddenly started to download. You didn't ant to seem scared, but. You were, and you admit it.

"i don't think i signed you up for anything!" He answers, honestly in his lavender eyes. "i don't even think i signed up for_ this_ myself." He emphasizes the word like a Christian would the word 'demon'.

"So, How Did We End Up Getting It? Who Sent It To You And Me?" You ask, earning a shrug from him. He did have hacker friends in his little idiotic game like Minecraft.

The words on his screen shift into another sentence, the words crackling with green energy. "What The Hell Jack! What Is This? Is This Some Prank You're Pulling!"

Jack is silent for a bit before stating, "it's saying something else." You harden your anger at your brother for a moment to read the horrifying text once more.

_**You want answers do you? Then, go ask the previous players, children.**_

* * *

John was helping Rose in the kitchen when a yell rips through the house.

"Is This Some Prank You're Pulling!" Jill's screams at, most likely, her brother because she doesn't play any games often. If she does, it's political and educational.

John cringes at the fierce nature of the scream, and smiles over at Rose, who's looking at the staircase with a look that was basically asking what happened this time. They fought like, every other day, and it was getting really tiring for John and Rose.

"Let's go check on them, again." She emphasized. When they reached the door, it was half-open and the expression on their children's faces was enough to convince them that something was terribly wrong.

"hey anything wrong?" John spoke up, terrified for the life of him, despite his automatic cheerful nature. Their heads snap towards their parents with a scared looks in their opposite -parent wise- eyes.

Jack is breathing ragged and Jill looks like she's about to pass out. Rose begins to panic, but john steps forward.

"what's that on your screen?" John asks, noticing the seemingly familiar screen from when he was younger. He's scared on the inside, but he acts calm to suppress his anxiety because it might not be what he thought. Or it might be.

"uh," Jack stammers. "jill? should we?" He actually turns to his sister who is beside him with a pale face. She staggers up and walks up to her parents with a confident but panicked face.

"Mother." She drags Rose's attention towards her. "Father, We Have Something To Ask Of You. An... Acquaintance Told Us To Ask Some People Something, But We Don't Know Who They Are."

Rose smiled at her worried daughter with a worried, panicked smile of her own. "And what did he or she say they were?"

Jack stares at the screen with a detached, angry face. "The previous players of Sburb. That's what the host said. To ask them."

Rose stands straight too quickly, staggering backwards. John simply freezes, the floods of pain he felt throughout the said game, and fear crosses over quicker than light.

John takes small steps towards his son's computer, sitting next to him. The next thing that appears one the screen is the most sinister sentences of them all, making all four shudder with fear.

_**Who ever said we were done playing, players? Now, it's tea time. Find your players while you can, little ones.**_

* * *

Two updates in one day! Woot! I'm so proud of myself.


	5. The Chumhandles and Patron Trolls PART 1

Uh...Sort of a beta. Tell me what you think.

* * *

You watch as your father whips out his red phone with a certain type of haste that seems like he's controlling the time around you three.

Your mother seems troubled and you hear your sister softly approaching. You bite your lip as she walks up to you. Damn, it's always you. Now, you two have no hope of getting out of this mess. (A/N: I can't help but make puns, dammit...)

"hey, sis?" Mary softly whispers to you and you alone. You hesitate, but you need her to get through this, or your 'Strider Swag' will cease to exist. "what happened? i was typing up my Fanfiction and thinking about this dumb game called Sburb."

That piece of information surprises you, freezing your mind's capabilities to think straight. So, did your sister download the game? Or did someone spam her? And you? What about it suddenly downloading?

Ugh, you're turning into your mother.

You muster your strength, turning to her. "what?" You ask, even though you heard her clearly.

Obviously noticing this, she takes your hand and hurriedly takes up the stairs, cutting your view of your worried parents. She pulls you over to her screen, which is similar to yours. The blue bar is not even 1/4 done, and there's a sentence there, well, under it slightly.

**Hello, Seer. I'll be your host for- **It was cut off with another sentence in crackling green letters. Your face paled and your voice left you.

**Oh, Thief? What are you doing spying on the Seer's game session? Shouldn't you be talking to Mr. Egbert? **

You hear an ear-piercing scream come from somewhere...Oh yea. That was you.

* * *

You cringe as your sister's mouth opens, and releases a scream that could shatter windows. You know your parents heard that, so you minimized the screen.

Her normal shades, that she had gotten from your Dad, were on the floor cracked and splintered, her foreign caramel eyes weighed down by fear. Soon after, your mother, Jade Harley, rushes into your room.

"dear, dear. what's wrong? what happened?" She cooed. Your father was the next to follow, worry laced into his features. You feel bad about not telling him about this game in your inbox, and the screen on your screen.

Your sister stammered upon her words, but managed to choke out sentences. "hhost ssays im aa thief aand ii should bbe talking tto jjack im sscared momma..." She sobs into your mother's cashmere sweater, gripping it tightly. She only uses the name that she called your mother when she was 7 when she's really scared.

Your father walks up to your computer, sitting down next to you. He is trying to be calm, you notice, but doing a horrible job as he sees the minimized thing of Sburb's loading screen. You're calm to a full extent because you have this friend who has dreams about certain things. And, you have a particular feeling that she has had dreams about it. Just a hunch is all.

* * *

You come across this thing that you're host told you to download to talk to your friends easier. It was called Pesterchum as far as you could remember.

You close your eyes once more, searching your dreams for something different inside them. A log in account name. A password, something to-

The download is complete. Not for the game, but for the Pesterchum and you have a name already in mind. You place your hands over the keys to type and it flies by in a blur. Almost faster than light.

Your Pesterchum account is crystalAramada because living on a golden planet in your dreams tends to mess up your thinking on things.

You shut your eyes once more and a name flashes through your mind. You snap your eyes open and you type in the name. carcinoGeneticist, it was.

(crystalArmada begins pestering carcinoGenetist at 12:03)

CA: Hello? Is Anyone There?  
CA: I Don't Mean To Bother You, Mister Troll.  
CA: I Just Need Answers.  
CA: ...Please?  
CA: I Won't Bother Again...?

What you didn't expect next was someone to answer because it was an old account. Their answer was rather mean, but still. It was and answer.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT  
CA: Oh, I'd Actually Thought That This Account Was Abandoned.  
CA: The Host Told Me So- Never Mind.  
CG: KANAYA WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING TROLLING ME  
CG: I HAVE BETTER FUCKING THINGS TO DO THAN WASTE MY TIME  
CG: ESPECIALLY TALKING WITH YOU ABOUT SOME HOST OF YOUR FASHION SHOWS  
CA: No, I Am Not Your Friend, Ms. Maryam.  
CA: You Remember My Father- I Mean, John Egbert And Rose Lalonde, Am I Wrong?  
CG: OF COURSE I FUCKING REMEMBER THOSE TWO IDIOTS  
CG: WHY ARE YOU ASKING  
CA: I Require Some Assistance, Mr. Vantas

* * *

You sit in your room with a scared expression. You hear your sister giggle and say something like "oh, mr. vantas. the humorous one are we?" Then, you're sister's footsteps echo towards you.

"Jack? Mind Doing Something For Me?" Your sister asks. This surprises you because she never asks that question...Ever.

"yea what is it jill?" You mesh together.

"I'd Like You To Download Pesterchum For Me. And, I've Contacted Mr. Strider To Tell Your Friend, Ms. Lynn, To Download It As Well To Talk To You." A loud number of pings come from her room, and she dashes away.

You blink a few times, but reluctantly do so. Apparently, you need a username to log-in to it. You think very hard, then decide to make something out your abnormality.

(arrogantTrickster logged on)

You're proud of your thinking on your name only for a moment before your sister asks you with a yell, "What's Your Username?!"

You yell it back and a friend request-sort of- comes through. Crystal Armada it seems she named herself.

You accept and switch windows to see another sentence. You've decided to accept the fact that he's a part of this game, and you follow his directions.

**Paying attention?** **Now, search on your account, gallowsCalibrator. She will help you greatly. She's relied on this app to talk to that Strider boy. Go ahead, as your host, I shall not lie. **

Believing your 'host', you do as instructed and it's pending. Not even 30 seconds after, the girl begins to pester you.

(gallowsCalibrator began trolling arrogantTrickster at 12:10)

GC: H3Y TH3R3!  
GC: WH4TS YOUR N4M3?  
AT: uh, im Jack  
AT: you  
GC: IM T3R3Z1 PYROP3  
GC: N1C3 TO M33T YOU J4CK  
AT: why do you type like that  
GC: W3LL 1 4M SORT4 4N 4L13N TO YOUR STUP1D R4C3  
GC: 3XC3PT FOR D4V3  
GC: H3'S COOL  
GC: H3 UND3RST4NDS WH4T 1M T4LK1NG 4BOUT  
GC: 1F YOU kNOW H1M  
AT: ha  
AT: do i know him  
AT: im fucking related to him Terezi  
GC: OH R34LLY?  
GC: TH4TS COOL  
GC: 1 R34LLY H4V3NT B33N 4BL3 TO T4LK TO H1M  
GC: 4R3 YOU H1S WR1GGL3R?

You blink a few times, not understanding the girl's words. Wriggler? What was that? Wriggler sounds like a baby or something, like kin. Thinking of this, you began to type again.

AT: uh...  
AT: if you're talking about if im his child,  
AT: no  
AT: im not  
AT: im his lil cousin  
GC: BUT YOU TWO 4R3 ST1LL  
GC: R3L4T3D R1GHT?  
AT: yea, but,  
AT: im not his child  
AT: got it Terezi  
GC: Y34 1 GU3SS SO  
GC: H3Y WR1GGL3R!  
AT: Jack  
GC: WH4T3V3R  
GC: DO YOU TH1NK YOU COULD G3T D4V3 TO P3ST3R M3 4G41N?

Why did Terezi want to get in contact with Uncle Dave so badly? You wonder this, but unfortunately, get no answer in return. All her letters are confusing you, and you barely have enough time to decipher them before she types again.

AT: i dunno  
AT: i'll try  
AT: hey i have a question to ask you TZ  
GC: WH4T 1S 1T WR1GGL3R  
GC: J4CK?  
AT: thank you  
AT: and its about a game that appeared in my inbox on my Gmail  
AT: it's called Sburb  
AT: my host told me to ask you about it  
AT: he did the same with my sis Jill and someone named Vantas  
GC: R34LLY?  
GC: DOC SCR4TCH TOLD YOUR WR1GGL1NG TO P3ST3R K4RKL3S  
AT: so the dudes name is Karkles  
GC: NO 1 JUST C4LL H1M TH4T H1S 4CTU4L N4M3 1S K4RK4T V4NT4S

You suddenly understand jack shit. (Ha ha, a pun, you see.) However, this just might be bearable with this troll around. Your eyelids sag, and you struggle to straight yourself. Teal color flashes across the Pesterchum screen, and it says something about Karkat being a vulgar language using jerk sometimes, but you can't read anymore.

You feel yourself fall and hit the hardwood floor with a thud, and your family running into your room to see you on the floor. The last thing you remember seeing, before black clouds your vision and purple filling in afterwards, was,

**Sweet nightmares, player. **

* * *

I...don't know. I really don't. Sorry, I have a headache today, and I have to finish my mystery for class on Tuesday.


	6. Defenders Of The Yellow Moon

...Finish crumbs because I don't know what to say, other than enjoy again...

* * *

You're MARY JENNA HARLEY and you sit in your room, next to your father on your bed, fingers placed over the keys like a haze. You both sit in awkward silence as you search your vocabulary to speak, not wanting it to get off on the wrong foot.

"dad," You start, bringing his attention to you. "i see that you have yet to exit my premises, any reasons?" You type again, hoping he sees you're busy and he'll leave. However, he doesn't. He simply ruffles your hair and chuckles halfheartedly.

"nah i just wanna sit here with my littlest crow i cant do that?" He tells you, and you glance at him through the corner of your eyes, his ruby eyes clouded with worry. Oh dear, you did exactly what you didn't want to do...

You sigh low to yourself, making a mental note to try and not talk to your dad as often as you do. You hear a soft ping, signalling a message has been sent to you. Forgetting your father's presence, you open it smiling.

'I need a favor of you, Mary.' Reads the message, most likely from your friend, Jill Lalonde. 'I need you to download an application called Pesterchum to your computer, allowing us to talk to each other.'

You quickly do so, and it takes slightly longer than you expected, but it's-Oh, dammit! You need a username, for the love of Christ.

You rapidly think and a name immediately pops into your head like a light just turned on in your mind. You swiftly type in the name, and you're logged on.

(technologicalGirlishness logged on)

You receive another email and open it. 'Alright, now send a request to me, crystalArmada, and Jack, arrogantTrickster. If you must, contact your patron troll.' You furrow your brows.

What's a patron troll? Is it, like, someone who helps you? Or...uh, never mind. Worry about that later on. You type them in, and almost immediately, Jill accepts and invites you to a chat labeled 'Starting Sburb'.

(technologicalGirlishness joined chat)

TG: hello?  
CA: We're Here, Mary.  
CA: I Was Speaking To Mr. Vantas.  
TG: uh...  
CG: WHY THE FUCK IS SHE HERE  
CA: I Invited Her Here, Karkat.  
TG: uh  
TG: who's karkat? ;)  
CG: DAMN IT HARLEY  
CG: IS THAT YOU IN FRONT OF THE FUCKING SCREEN  
TG: no  
TG: and why would my mom even be in the chat?  
CG: SO HARLEY'S YOUR LUSUS  
TG: um  
CA: I Am Not Entirely Sure, But I Do Believe Lusus, or Lusii, Speaking In A Plural Sense  
CA: Is A Parent, Am I Wrong Mr. Vantas?  
CG: STOP CALLING ME MISTER GOD DAMN IT  
CG: IM ONLY 9 SWEEPS OLD FOR THE LOVE OF JEGUS  
CA: Excuse Me Then.  
CA: Karkat, Anything Else To Say To Our Guest?  
CG: YEA SO HARLEY'S YOUR LUSUS  
TG: yea well  
TG: along with my dad

Next thing you know, another joins the chat with a weird name.

(turntechGodhead joined chat)

Oh, that must be your dad. 'Cause it deals with music...Oh my Lord, he seriously won't give up will he? He obviously needs a reason to talk to you, doesn't he...

TG*: yo  
CG: GOG FUCKING DAMMIT *WHY*  
CG: I THOUGHT I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT IN THE GAME STRIDER  
TG*: yea sure  
TG*: youve had enough of me when hell is moirails with heaven  
TG*: through some inexplicably insane plot  
TG*: that somehow fucking ended up working and it restored balance to the earth  
TG*: and made all evil be banished from the world  
TG*: making earth an orb of lollipops and joyful-fucking-ness  
CG: VDGJAFGFSDSGHA GFHJSDFASH DAMMIT WHY IT *HAS* TO BE ME DOESN'T IT  
CG: I HAVE TO BE FUCKING STUCK WITH HIM DONT I GODDAMMIT  
CA: Now Now,  
CA: Calm Down, Karkat.  
CG: FINE FINE WHAT THE FUCK EVER I JUST DIDNT THINK ID HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS DOUCHE OF AN ASS  
CA: We Can See Your Obvious Surprise To The Unforeseen Timed Arrival Of My Uncle,  
CA: But, Please, Focus On The Task I Bestowed Upon You.  
TG*: youre really roses kid arent ya  
TG: dad!

You hears his chuckle and puff childishly with a small smile. It was an effort, however, to connect with you, so you understood why he intruded on the conversation.

Soon after that, a loud bang comes from Lynn's room. Your father's head snaps to the doorway of your room, and he disappears. _For the love of God, how does he do that?! You wanna disappear whenever you want! That's a totally shitty prank, and you **want** to have that power! _You then quickly type out to your friends,

TG: please excuse us! there's something wrong in lynn's room be right back!  
TG: i'll download pesterchum for you onto her computer so that we can talk okay bye!

Ignoring your selfishness and replies from the two in the chat room, you follow him, racing over to Lynn's room. Damn, you wish you could do what your father did...But, your sister is in his arms, close to his chest, smiling softly.

Jade was soon to follow, and she stood next to you protectively. You then feel a sudden wave of nausea wash over you like a tidal wave, and your feet leave the ground. Luckily, your mother is next to you, and catches you swiftly.

And, everything goes yellow. (not black, fuckin yellow beaches.)

You jump up, gasping for air, placing your hand over your chest in surprise. You sigh in relief as you find yourself fully put together. You sling your legs over the bright yellow bed, standing quickly to survey your surroundings.

Your clothing suddenly changed on you. You are now wearing long gown thing- a sundress? no...-and a slightly darker yellow sweater. It was a bit chilly here...

Where _are_ you exactly?

As if answering your presence, a formal tone speaks out to you. "What Do You Think?" The familiar voice asks. "I Had The Queen Deliver More Suitable Clothing For You. I Couldn't Remember What You Had An Interest In, But I Suspected That You Enjoyed Rather Care-Free Gestures Such As So."

You turn to face your compassionate friend with a smile. "it's perfect, jill. i love it!" You call cheerily at the very first meeting between you two.

You look at her and she's wearing something similar to you. She wore a yellow gown that looks like something out of a princess story when the prince and princess get married with the ribbons strategically placed around the dress, and the light yellow color clashes beautifully with the black shrug she is wearing. She's also wearing-oh wow, the irony- Mary Jane ballet flats.

"you look positively adorable!" You grin childishly, making her chuckle as she turns, walking up to the window. You walk up next to her to see a fantastic golden city like no other. It's spectacular, to say so yourself.

"What Do You See Mary?" She asks, not looking at you, but at a castle. The castle, like the rest of the city, is golden and looks rather majestic. Behind it sits a big blue orb. It's actually blue and white, but you're too excited at the sight of the city that you didn't look too closely.

You are about to say one thing, but you instead say something you thought could never even reach your lips. "i see a beautiful golden country made of dazzling gold, the vast space that rims the edges making the view even more spectacular, like it's warding off any danger."

You hear your friend chuckle and she ruffles your hair. "You Have A Good Heart Mary. Stay That Way Throughout This Experience." She tells you, and you nod, still taken in with the view. Oh lord, you're mesmerized.

Jill sighs, making you turn your head in slight confusion. "I'm Afraid You Must Go. You're Family Is Awaiting Your Awakening From Your Slumber." She tells you with a dramatic sigh.

You laugh. "oh it's fine! i'm sure we'll meet up again right?" You say before you close your eyes, concentrating. Then, when you open your eyes again, your mother is smiling at you.

Behind her, you can see a partial amount of her caramel eyes before she laughs at her screen, most likely talking to her friend, Ally.

"jack! shut-the hell up already! just because-you got shot by a skeleton and died, losing all your stuff, dont-blame that shit on me! hey, shut up!" She laughs harder at something a voice says over her headphones, through a Skype call of course.

Oh, so she was talking your uncle's son AND Ally, because Ally then spoke with a giggle, and you could recognize her voice anywhere. It's almost too easy to see that your sister was 'interested' in Jack Egbert-which kinda creeps you out~-and vice versa. However, that little...uh, thing that just happened makes you wonder what happened when you were passed out.

You hear a message inside your mind to contact someone named...Leijion? Oh, Arsenic Catnip is her online ID. You quickly shuffle over to the computer and type it in. Oh lord, she's a troll, isn't she?

* * *

You set your friend back on the bed and whisper to her, knowing your message will reach her, "Contact Miss Leijion. Her Online Name Is Arsenic Catnip. Take Care My Dear."

You quickly head to your tower and switch into your other clothing to meet up with the Queen. The guards allow you to pass once you tell them a single word that lets them know it's you. You walk past the many pairs of guards, your black outfit covering your features. Your father's blue eyes are covered fully as you enter the throne room.

The Queen smiles down at you as you approach. "Excuse My Tardiness, My Queen. My Friend Had Awakened From Her Slumber." The Queen tells you it's nothing and you kneel down.

"What Have You Called Me For, Your Highness? I Will Happily Oblige To Any Action Necessary To Serve You My Queen." She simply stands from her seat and tells you to stand up.

You do so and notice her starting towards you. When she stands in front of you, you feel confident when most on this moon would cower in fear.

She holds out her hand and you hold out yours, and she places two things in your palm. You look at them, and they seem like badges. You look up to see the Queen nodding.

She tells you that she'd like to recruit you and Mary to fight with her. Against the Condesce, she specifies. You nod, pinning yours on your shirt, and turn to walk out.

You hear her tell you to wait. You turn sideways, looking out the corners of your eyes. The Queen tells you not to hide yourself from her kingdom, for they should know of the people who are our saviors. You nod, facing forward again.

You raise your hand to your hood, pausing before you take it off and long, shining blonde hair being revealed.

* * *

I dunno. It just came to me...*innocent shrug*


	7. Deployment of the Machines :)

You are LYNN STRIDER and you wake up on a purple moon. It **looks** like a kingdom, but who the hell puts a kingdom on the moon? You mean, come on!Yea, you're still not used to it... You stand to find someone hugging you again. You smile softly, hugging back.

"god do you know how long I was waiting Lynn?!" Jack tells you into your usual outfit for the purple moon-oops, Derse. "stupid..."

You chuckle soft and low, mentally admitting your crush on the boy. It's making you mad at yourself, that's really all it's doing to be precise. "sorry jack."

You realize that you're wearing the same clothes that you were the last time you came here. They were simple yet not. You wore a dark purple denim mini-skirt and light purple leggings underneath, and on your upper half, you wore a light purple long sleeved blouse and a necklace with an amethyst inside it. On your feet, you wore dark-almost black-purple flats and light purple socks. You smile at the familiar attire with a sense of foreboding.

Somehow, you know some thing's going to happen to you both, making you unconsciously tighten your grip on the other's shirt. "Lynn?" Jack calls, but you hear him as if he's miles away, even though he's right in front of you. "are you okay? Lynn?" He calls again, a bit louder, but it doesn't do much for you to hear him.

You blink as he shakes you. "jack?" You dumbly and blankly say, as if it wasn't true. Aren't you supposed to be a Thief? According to the 'host' apparently. So...why are you seeing images of a depressed Jack and a dead...you?

Jack's smile brightens to the maximum. "thank god! I thought you died Lynn!" Your own small smile falters as that image flashes through your mind once more.

"yea im not dead now why would i be dead jack ha ha ha..." Your failed cover-up causes him to get suspicious, making you smile weakly.

"is something wrong Lynn? you seem frightened." Jack asks, catching you off guard slightly. Damn it. You're a Strider, you can't be doing this now! Focus, Lynn!

"nah im good!" Your voice comes out as high-pitched and girlish. Your voice doesn't normally go that high unless you're lying. Hopefully, he doesn't notice that you're-

"you're not." Shit. "something's wrong and i know it. why won't you just tell me? we're friends right?" Of course, you two are friends, but the word seemed like it wasn't what he wanted to say. With a small blush overtaking your cheeks at the noticing 'abilities' that you have-no thanks to your dad, you look away.

"im fine jack." You say those simple words, afraid of saying something that you'd regret later on. "no need to be worried im just thinking about what we are gonna do about-" Somehow, you think back to the game and notice a word in a forum by someone...413,000,000 years int he future?! "-prototyping our sprites."

"we have a sprite?" Jack asks you with a clear as day confused expression. Mentally sighing in relief, you nod.

"yea we have to prototype it in order to uh...get to the...medium?" These images were helping you...Is someone trying to help by sending you messages through speaking to you while you're asleep? Whatever, either way, it saved you from, most likely, Jack's depression and your death.

"that sounds really cool! where'd you learn about that?" Jack smiles brightly again, forgetting the earlier topic of your state of mind. Chuckling, again-out of Strider context, you look up at the taller.

"well apparently someone from 413,000,000 years in the future had written a forum to warn people about the game and i found it." You say with a shrug. Ah, and cue confused expression.

"what?" Jack asks with a bewildered expression, like he just heard that his mother died-oops, sensitive topic. Never mind, continuing onward~.

"yea i know right?" You agree with the lavender eyed boy. "its fucked up and weird but that's saying that playing a game like this is normal." You continue with a smirk of approval, making Jack laugh aloud.

"I guess so. I gotta go anyway. you might as well go back too. I bet your family wants to see you awake for once instead of sneaking away to see me in your dreams." Jack smirks and you raise a brow.

"what are you implying egbert?" You reply back, giving the other a smirk of your own, folding your arms across your chest. He simply chuckles and lays down.

"I ain't implying anything. see you later, Lynn." Jack falls asleep, and you follow suit.

* * *

You are now MARY JENNA HARLEY and you think to yourself, _wasn't i supposed to be contacting someone? _You ponder this for a moment before realizing why you couldn't remember it. Because you don't have a cat._  
_

You go onto your Pesterchum, and type in-Arsenic Catnip. It finds a person, and you don't even see the pending status before the person pesters you-wait, trolls you?

(arsenicCatnip began trolling technologicalGirlishness at 14:09)

AC: :33- *AC looks at the newcomer with suspicious eyes pawndering why the kitten is in AC's hive, especially at this time of day*  
TG: um...i was told to contact you?  
AC: :33- *AC look happily at the kitten, licking one of her paws with one of her mouths, smiling with the other*  
AC: :33- *AC stops licking her bloody paws from the most recent kill and trots up to the kitten*  
AC: :33- *AC asks who the kitten is as AC trots around it's position*  
TG: uh...  
TG: i'm guessing you're nepeta? :?  
AC: :33- *AC's brows raise in surprise*  
AC: how do mew know me?  
AC: who told mew about me?  
TG: my friend jill told me about you. :)  
TG: she said it would be best to contact you...  
TG: apparently you're my patron troll?  
AC: :33- *AC purractically pounces on the little kitten in joy!*  
AC: mew're a leo too!  
AC: i have another play mate!  
AC: this is just purrrrfect!  
TG: uh oh :(  
AC: :33- *AC stops her parade of happiness to look at the little kitten who spoke as if something was wrong*  
AC: is something wrong? *AC chimed*  
TG: no no it's fine. just uh... confused.  
AC: it's purrfectly fine to be confused my little kitten!  
AC: tell me what's on mewr mind and i'll try and help mew out of your box!  
TG: well...

Your conversation is a tedious one, and you never thought you had some much in common with the Leo. She was quite funny too, her cute little puns towards cats made you giggle every time. Unbeknownst to you, Jill anticipated your delayed reaction to everything and deployed the machines in your house for both you and you sister.

BOOM!

"what the-?" You raise a brow as the explosion occurs downstairs, and you look back at the computer.

TG: hey nepeta  
TG: something's going on downstairs  
TG: i'll be right back okay? :)  
AC: *AC nods cheerfully saying it's okay*  
TG: *TG hugs AC thankfully as she takes off*  
AC: *AC squeals happily*

Giggling lightly, you stand and take off downstairs. On the way down, you see your father and mother laughing as if there wasn't four machines throughout your large house hold.

"uh, dad? mom? why are you just standing around talking as if we don't have machines scattered around the house?" You say, making them jump slightly. When they face you, you feel yourself relax.

"sorry, mary. dave and i were just reliving the game when we played it." Your mother said with a flounce in her tone.

"hey jade remember when john was yelling at a apparition of me in the clouds on the driveway of his house in the medium?" your father said with a chuckle, continuing their conversation as if a little-unknowing- child was in their presence.

"oh yea! that was hilarious! john kept saying you needed to pay for whatever you did!" Your mother tried to breathe, and only slightly accomplishing her feat by mere seconds before laughing again.

"jade breathe." Your father said, but he couldn't even talk himself seriously, as you could tell by his chuckles under his breath. Your mother did but then poke at your father's chest.

"why are you telling me to breath because i'm laughing so hard when you're laughing too? he he he he..." Your mother tried to sound serious, but...unfortunately, she didn't sound it.

"okay then?" You said aloud, clearing your throat. "go ahead and talk about things in front of me that was apparently so hilarious that uncle john did. i'm going to go check out those machines. bye..." Fortunately, they begin talking again, leaving you to 'check out' the machines.

"what...the...fuck?" You curse at the machine, which looks like a large...thingy. Sorry, a large...you don't know! It looks like a large something, that's for sure.

"mary thats a cruxitruder." You hear your sister's voice above the laughter in the other room behind you Turning to face her, her shades hang on her face again. Her short, dirty blonde hair hangs in back of her head in a nice, neat ponytail. After looking at her for a moment, you squeak out,

"what?"

"i said its a cruxitruder i deployed one in jacks house earlier and started talking to jill." Your sister meshed together, saying Uncle John's son's name with a blush on her face. Oh God, you have to take this chance, you just **have **to.

"someone likes jack." You sing, low and sweet, mocking innocence as your sister begins to get flustered.

"ii do not!" She stutters. Yea, you totally believe that. God, this is fun!

"jack and lynn sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g..." You sang the familiar rhyme, intent on continuing, but seeing your sister's face consumed in a fierce red blush, you stop saying the rhyme with a loud laugh. Teasing her was fun, and you finally had something in common.

Then, your father and mother poked their heads into the room that consisted of your and your sister. "is something wrong lynnie?" Your father calls to your sister, but he doesn't get anything in response as she stomped away, face engulfed in fiery hot flames.

Smirking, you begin to laugh again. Your mother seems to catch on to her little stampede of childishness and smiles. Unfortunately, Your father doesn't.

"i dont get it." He says, question laced in his tone. You stop laughing to tell him.

"it's nothing. lynnie just has a little crush on jack. he he he he." Your smile almost consumes your face in over-cheerfulness. Finally getting it, he smirks.

"its nothing alright just a strider crushing on roses little boy yea nothing much." Your father jokes as he searches for soemthing.

"uh, dad?" Your inquiry gets his attention. "what _are_ you doing?"

"looking for something..." He trails off, returning to his search, apparently for something heavy.

"no dip." You roll your eyes and fold your arms across your chest with a feeling of arrogance. "i can see that, mr. obvious."

Your father smirks, ruffling your hair, then finding a heavy book that no one in this house could lift. Colonel Sassacre, was it? Whatever, but damn was it huge! "here we go i found it." He says triumphantly, nodding to himself. Holding it as if he'd toss it, your mother then seems to realize what he's doing.

"dave, you could hurt yourself!" She makes a pouting face, which is his weakness... He sighs with a sense of discontent.

"uh, why can't you just turn the handle?" You say, pointing to said circular object near you. Your parents shrug, then synchronizing their words.

"well i don't think it works that way." You shudder at the moment of adjoined thoughts, and smile.

"whatever then. just throw it already!" You childishly say, impatience laced in your normal careful, calm tone. He does so, and the top explodes off, and two cylinders pop out. Followed by two sprite looking things, you pick up the opposite colored structures. Black and white.

Huh, no doubt that black was your sister's cylinder, and white for you. It wouldn't really surprise you, since those colors were both of your favorite colors, speaking theoretically. Black was on top of your sister's color list, and white for yours, if there was such a thing.

Your father takes the black one, and heads upstairs. While your mother giggles at something, she gently takes the white one. "okay, there's something specific you gotta do with these. follow me."

Obediently following your mother, you think to yourself, _'well this is a weird occurrence...' _

* * *

A little long, even for me... I don't even know where this is coming from, so sorry if it's not what you expected.


End file.
